


Once Upon A Time

by Kasena



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent/Cis-swap Iambic Prose drabbles based on the 100 theme challenge listed here: http://100themewriters.deviantart.com/art/The-Original-List-of-Themes-125161634<br/>Will eventually be Coffee Grinds and Tea Cups</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

In a far away land...

"Woah, sorry about that, I totally didn't mean it!"

"Sorry? _Sorry?!_ "

"Hey, chill, it was an accident! I was trying to hit the ornaments!"

Finally, Andrea looked to the melted remains of Christmas ornaments that littered the area of the Ghost Zone her lair was in. She frowned again, looking up at the teen. "And why are you destroying holiday symbols in front of my home?"

"Uh, duh, cause I hate them?" The girl touched down on the bottom step, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Christmas is _literally_ the worst."

Andrea narrowed her eyes at the girl. "...What's your name?"

"Ellie. Ellie Phantom."

"I'm Ghostwriter." She glanced back to the lair. "Would you like to come in?" Thank the powers that be that she had saved her notes for that book. And she could rewrite that scene and maybe add in-

"Sure."


	2. Complicated

"So, you're telling me you have a grudge against a holiday."

"No- It's more complicated than that! Really!" Ellie tried to defend herself as she sipped at her hot chocolate, which was surprisingly well made for a ghost. "It's now my second Christmas as a half-ghost and... It's so stupid! My parents think that fighting over if Santa Claus is real is more important than actually trying to figure out what's wrong with me!"

"Well," Andrea started with a small sigh. "Do they know that something's 'wrong' with you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then it sounds as though it's far more complicated than it seems," Andrea pointed out. "Why don't you try to talk to them about this? Your mother and father, the Fentons, yes? They're rational people. I'm certain that they'll see sense."

Ellie shook her head, watching the ghost across the table from her. "How do you even know so much, anyway?"

Andrea smiled, her head tilted to the side a small amount. "That's a bit complicated."

"I've got plenty of time."

"Alright. Well, some backstory might be helpful. And just so you know, if you tell anyone else, I'll personally sneak into your home in the middle of the night, and slit your throat. Are we understood?"

Ellie gulped, keeping her hand beneath the table and squashing the urge to feel at her throat. "Perfectly."

"Lovely. Then it started when I was about three."


	3. Making History

"Really? You went to school for  _ teaching? _ "

Andrea pretended to be offended by her question, putting a hand to her chest. "And why wouldn't I? I'll have you know I have a  _ great _ passion for shaping the minds of the future." She cracked a smile before giving a shake of her head. "In reality, it's because I found myself disgusted with the way education had been taught, and I thought I'd be able to do it better myself. I don't suppose it's gotten any better?"

"Probably not. We're studying  _ Shakespeare _ and it's the absolute worst." Ellie had by now visited Andrea a couple times. She came back each time to hear a bit more of Andrea's past. Just as the woman would get to the best parts, she would leave it off and send Ellie back home. How rude.

"If I had my way," Andrea huffed, looking just as irritated. "All of his works would be abolished. They're not even that good!"

"I know, right? They're super boring, and I can't even understand half of it."

"Oh, it's not just that, but it's also the fact that the plot lines are all absolutely terrible."

"Really? How?"

Andrea glanced back to Ellie with shock, tilting her head for a moment before slowly nodding. "...I think I know something that could help the both of us."

Ellie straightened up a small amount, frowning as she watched the ghost. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, you obviously need help with your school work- Which is of no fault of your own, and is due only to terrible teachers. I'd like to try my hand at putting my degree to use."

"So...like a tutor?"

Andrea gave her a warm smile. "Yes. Like a tutor."

The girl seemed to be catching on, slowly nodding. "Like a truce kinda thing."

"Yes, I suppose we would have a truce." Andrea gently nudged her foot under the table, smiling at her. "What do you say?"

Ellie looked back up at her with a grin. "Yeah. Alright. Cool."


	4. Rivalry

"Hey, Ellie. Those shoes are super vintage. Where'd you get them?" Ellie internally groaned as she rolled her eyes. Turning towards the other girl, she slammed her locker closed.

"Dace, everyone's seen Mean Girls. You're not pulling something cool or new or funny."

Dacey Baxter shook her head, looking far too amused. "I never said that they looked  _ good. _ Old hand-me-downs? Again?" Ellie felt herself flush, wincing at Dacey's snobby laughter. "My mother just bought me the greatest new clothes, and we're all going to be wearing them at my party tonight. Can't wait to see you there."

Ellie sighed, crossing her arms. "In case you forgot, Dacey, I'm not going. I wasn't invited. Again." Besides, she had tutoring, tonight.

"Oh, right. So sorry. Maybe next time?"

Later that day, Andrea was startled as Ellie flopped down on the couch next to her, pulling her hood over her head. "Bad day?"

"The worst. It's like Dacey and her group keep targeting  _ me _ and I don't even get why!"

Giving a small frown, Andrea tugged at her hood. "Have you ever thought of the fact that perhaps she's jealous?"

Ellie snorted, pulling her hood down further. "Of what? Failing grades and eyes with bags under them forever? Fine, she can have them. I don't  _ want _ them." Andrea sighed, though didn't press the issue. After all, teenagers were cruel for no reason. Though she wished she could convince Ellie they were wrong.


	5. Unbreakable

Ellie had a hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Right. Right, just... Calm down, and look good as new, and then she could do tutoring. Right now, she just...needed a minute.

She was the hero, she was the person everyone looked to for help. She never  _ broke _ . She  _ couldn't _ break. It was  _ impossible _ . "Ellie?" The girl froze, looking up to where Andrea was standing over her with concern. "Ellie, are you alright?"

She broke.

Ellie launched herself at Andrea, clinging tightly to the woman and trying to muffle her sobs. Andrea was shocked, though she tried to not show it as she rubbed at Ellie's back. "Do you want to come in?" Ellie silently nodded, and Andrea wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, helping her to the armchair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Remaining silent, Ellie curled up in the armchair as Andrea settled herself down on the couch. There was a long moment of silence that passed between the two of them before Andrea sighed. "Well, do you have any homework today?"

"...Heroes aren't supposed to break."


	6. Obsession

"What's an obsession?" Ellie tilted her head at Andrea, looking curious.

Andrea blinked before continuing to type. "Why do you ask?"

Ellie gave a shrug, going back to her book. "I heard the word, here and there. Didn't know what kind of context, cause it sounded different."

"For ghosts, an obsession is...a bit like their life's purpose, I suppose. Skulker's is hunting, Ember's is music, mine is my books, and writing." Andrea barely paused in her typing as she explained, her tongue sticking out.

"...Do you think I have one?"

"Hm? One what?"

Ellie gave a smile, looking amused. "An obsession."

At that, Andrea was looking up at her and staring. Her head tipped to the side before she nodded. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. You absolutely have an obsession."

"How can you tell," she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"There's a certain fire in your eyes. All ghosts have it. An obsession is something you would do or give your life for. Whatever yours is, there's something you'd do that for."

Ellie gave a smile, and a nod. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Well then there you have it," Andrea said with a smile. "Do you know what your obsession is?"

"...I think so," Ellie answered. "Thanks."


	7. Eternity

"So, Andy, how long have you been a ghost?" When Andrea glanced over, Ellie felt herself flush. "Sorry if that's like a really personal question or something-"

"No, no, it's fine... Thirty years." Andrea gave her a small smile. "I haven't been here as long as others."

Ellie tilted her head, sitting up a bit more and looking at her with wide eyes and a curious spark. "How long do you think you'll be a ghost?"

"...For eternity," Andrea said, her smile bittersweet. "The only way for a ghost to 'die' is for them to fade. They don't fade until their obsessions are 'fulfilled' or...someone else forces them to fade. The quickest way is to damage a ghost's core."

Ellie scooted a bit closer. "You don't think your obsession will ever be fulfilled?"

Andrea smiled, hugging her gently. "There's always going to be stories, and different ways to write them. No, I don't think my obsession will ever be fulfilled."

"And...you're happy about that?"

"Of course. New stories as far as the eye can see? Who wouldn't be?" Ellie settled down against Andrea with a small smile.

"I guess so."


	8. Gateway

Ellie sat in front of the portal, watching it curiously. The green swirling energy, and it seemed as though it was reaching out towards her, thin tendrils of energy wrapping around her fingers. They slowly crawled up her arm, energizing her. Almost absently, she transformed into her ghost half. Human, and ghost. Life, and death. Here, and there... She walked the line between it all, trying to keep a balance. It was...a lot harder than she'd ever imagined. Once the energy from the portal was up to her shoulder, she slowly flew into it. In the Ghost Zone, she turned towards the portal and watched it. It was the same green energy, just from a different perspective. A bridge between two worlds. Between two ways of living. A gateway. Just like she was. The girl gave a smile before turning and flying off. It would be there when she got back.


	9. Death

"Hey, Andrea, can I ask you something?"

Andrea gave her a smile, her head tilted to the side. "What is it, mon cher?"

"How did you die?" Ellie was laying across Andrea's lap, looking up at her with wide eyes, her hair slightly tousled.

Staring down at her, Andrea sighed and gave another smile. "Many ghosts consider that a rather personal question, you know."

"Oh, right, sorry. I just kinda thought of it and-"

"A fire." At Ellie's startled silence, Andrea ran a hand through her hair. "I was studying for finals in my third year, and the library caught fire." There was a long pause before Andrea was staring off into space a bit. "They never did figure out what caused it."

"Your third year of college? What were you studying?"

Andrea quietly laughed. "How to be a teacher. It's come to be rather handy, with teaching a certain cute halfa."

"Really? Why not writing?"

"Well, because I wanted something I  _ didn't _ already know about."


	10. Opportunities

"You wanna know something I realized, with this whole...half ghost thing?" Andrea glanced to Ellie, her head somewhat tilted as she put a bookmark in her novel, setting it aside.

"What's that?"

The teen was smiling without much light in her eyes, curled up on the opposite side of the couch. "How much I lost. I mean, yeah, grades and sleep, but...what about the long term stuff? I guess I never really thought about it, but... They take lots of blood tests and stuff, at NASA for the astronauts. Someone would figure out that there's ectoplasm, and I'd be under a microscope so fast... I have-" A slight shudder, and the girl's voice was hitching. "I haven't even had a  _ period _ since the accident. That means that- That I can't ever  _ have _ kids- And I know it seems like I wouldn't care, but... I just really wanted to be normal! Date my highschool sweetheart, marry him, have a little family... I can't  _ do _ that, anymore!"

"Well," Andrea started, her voice quiet and soft as she leaned closer. "You  _ can _ still have a family. Adoption is always an option-"

"But it wouldn't be the  _ same _ ! Girls at school right now are trading tips on boyfriends, and makeup, and I'm looking online to try to figure out how to hide bruises and scrapes! I just...

"I never realized just how much I lost."


End file.
